


Our Little Love Eggs

by FlyMeToTheMoon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, Consensual, Egg Laying, Eggs, He lays eggs in roadhog, Junkrat has an ovipositor and lays eggs every couple months like a period, M/M, Oviposition, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Trans Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheMoon/pseuds/FlyMeToTheMoon
Summary: Junkrat's seasonal clutch of eggs is ready to be laid and Roadhog offers to help him get them out.





	Our Little Love Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> I love thos eggies ok, this needed to be written.
> 
> Additional warnings/description:  
> -Both are trans men. Words used to describe Roadhog's anatomy are "Clit" and "Cock." Junkrat lays the eggs in his vagina with penetrative sex.  
> -Junkrat is also trans, though he is a slightly different species as he has an ovipositor. I write this considering it as if his vaginal opening extends when he is ready to lay a clutch.

     Jamie grunted desperately as he thrust deep into Mako's hole, voice getting high pitched and frantic with need.

     "Ahhnn.. Just a.. few more.." Jamie panted out, feeling another egg sliding through his ovipositor. He rammed into Mako and held there, allowing the egg to pass into him.

     Mako moaned with a delicious fullness as he felt another egg pressing against his insides. "Mmhh.. Doin' great, Jamie."

     "Nnngghhh...." Jamie held onto Mako's belly as he pistoned his hips against Mako - an offbeat pace, exhausted and needy.

     Jamie at last felt the final egg sliding into position as he shoved deep into Mako. He moaned loudly, finally allowed sweet release with the absence of the eggs.

     Mako gasped at the final intrusion and twitched his hips against Jamie, not yet satisfied, but he would wait for Jamie to catch his breath.

     Jamie collapsed gently over Mako's belly and wiped his nose off on his good arm before picking the sweaty strands of hair off his face. He huffed, "Mate, you're a life saver..." He pressed a kiss to Mako's chest. "Weren't for you I'd still be jerkin' 'em out for a few days. Never got 'em all out at once li' this 'afore." He grunted with exhaustion as he slowly pulled out of Mako, feeling his organ beginning to recoil already. "You doin' alright, there?"

     Mako's face was flushed red and dreamy. "Didn't think I'd be into this, but I guess I am. What do I do with 'em now?"

     Jamie traced lazy patterns over Mako's tattoos. "Well, there's nothin' in 'em, that's the point, so do what you want, but we should probably take 'em out soon. I'll probably be ready to lay more in another few months..."

     "Wait, more??"

     "Yeah, it's a pretty regular deal."

     "And I guess you want me to help with that, too?" Mako teased, biting his lip with a smirk.

     "S'a lot better than spending a few days trying to relax enough to get 'em out..." Jamie crawled up Mako's body and kissed him, hungrily nibbling at his lips. "If you don't mind taking another clutch, that is."

     "Mmmm, I'd love to, but let's get these ones out first." Mako shifted under Jamie's weight, gasping softly at the feeling of pressure inside him.

     "With pleasure!" Jamie smirked and sat back on the bed, gently teasing Mako's clit, swirling his fingers around its girth.

     "Ahhhmm... Jamie.. So full.."

     "You look so good like this, Mako..." He gently put pressure on Mako's lower belly, earning a mewl from him. "Want me to suck ya off before we get 'em out?" His fingers slowly eased their way into Mako's dripping entrance.

     "Mmmh. Please...." Mako brought one hand to Jamie's head and combed his fingers through the sweaty mess.

     Jamie eagerly sucked Mako's cock into his mouth, sliding his tongue around and over it.

     "Fff-...uck.. Ahhhnn..." Mako twitched his hips into Jamie's hand as he was fingered. "Feels so good..."

     Jamie smiled and prodded at one of the eggs in Mako, shifting them around inside him. One more firm suck and Mako came loudly, spasming around his fingers and holding Jamie's mouth against his crotch.

     Jamie continued sucking him until he felt his grip loosen. He sat up and wiped his mouth, biting one of his pink lips with a smile. "Feel good, Hoggy?"

     Mako snorted and sighed. "Felt amazing.... Mmmh..." He shifted a little. "Lemme get up, I don't wanna break 'em."

     Jamie smoothed out the towel under them while Mako carefully kneeled over it.

     "How many was it again? I lost track after two." Jamie asked.

     "Six." Mako contemplated if he should use his fingers to ease them out. All the fluids were already leaking out of him. With the weight of the eggs inside him, the first two dropped out easily. Mako gasped at the sudden feeling.

     The eggs were a shiny pale orange colour, shells still soft from the fluids.

     "Well don't those look nice! You must'a done some good for me this cycle, better 'n when I was alone!" Jamie smiled proudly at the result of his hard work. Mako cautiously laughed and bent over on all fours, trying to focus on getting the eggs out. "C'mon, Mako, lay me an egg!" Jamie teased. It's a wonder how he could have so much energy still after producing so many.

     "Doesn't wanna come out." Mako huffed and tried to use his fingers.

     "Wait!" Jamie pushed his hand away. "Lemme try... Smaller fingers y'know." A blush crept on his face.

     "Pervert." Mako widened his stance a little as Jamie helped ease a few more eggs out. Jamie's skilled fingers "accidentally" brushed against Mako's cock a few times, sending shivers through his whole body from the sensitive nub. "Fffuck... You're doing this on purpose!"

     "Maybe I am!" he giggled.

     "How many was that?" Mako tried to change subject, not wanting to give Jamie the satisfaction.

     "Four so far." Jamie slid his fingers in deeper, massaging Mako's insides. Mako involuntarily hummed in response.

     "What are you doing, there's still two more!" Mako huffed out.

     "Trust me it's better when you're relaxed, I'm not tryna get cute this time... Unless you want me to?"

     Mako paused. "...Kinda... But get these out first."

     "Then try to relax, 'n enjoy the massage." Jamie sucked a few kisses on Mako's hip.

     Mako felt himself getting really worked up again. Must have been the eggs rubbing against his insides, he reasoned. They just felt so full and smooth inside him. He felt his face getting hot.

     "Fuck.. Fuck, Jamie, I'm gonna cum again." The feeling of one of the eggs leaving him sent him over the edge and he came with a long, low moan, dropping to his elbows and arching his back.

     "Mmmn, Mako, that was really hot... If I weren't completely spent, I bet I'd've messed myself just from watching that." Jamie smirked up at him.

     "Shut. Up." Mako panted out. "Ughhhhh. Why do these feel so good??"

     "Because they're our little love eggs!"

     "Hm. One more though. I think it's.." Mako took a deep breath and was able to push the last one out without help. "Ahh.. Fuck this is so messy."

     "Whaddya say we go make out in the shower, then?" Jamie wiggled his eyebrows and smiled his toothy grin up at Mako, who was still leaning over him.

     Mako smiled back down and ruffled his hair. "You're cute." He got up and stiffly walked towards the bathroom. "Come on, last one in's a rotten egg."

     "MAKO!..." Jamie scrambled to get up and limp to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> For a good time dial HookAndCook.tumblr.com


End file.
